what they never identified
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: A series of FNAF drabbles involving various characters.
1. Instinct

You never liked these types of establishments as a kid. There were too many other tears eyed and sweaty handed kids inside, not to mention that the pizza tasted like garbage. Before you moved to this town, you had never even heard of Freddy's. Instead, your parents dragged you to that mouse place every couple of Fridays.

When you had accepted the job, your former bias had nearly stopped you. Deep down, where that child inside of you still lived on, something told you to stop, to work anywhere but at Freddy's.

Now look where ignoring that instinct got you.


	2. Dirty

It wasn't like being a security guard was the only position that they were hiring for. You had read the help wanted ads for days back when you (thought you) needed another job. Day by day, another newspaper would be analyzed again and again, and a letter with your information mailed.

The security guard position had seemed promising, easy. Just a few days before you had ignored another Freddy's newspaper ad. They had needed some new kitchen staff and a janitor.

You looked right past the ad then. Not your best idea.

Then again, those might've been tough, red, stains.


	3. Need

He had lived through the old restaurant, and followed it to the new location. Freddy's was part of his life.

He looked down to the red button. Already, he had clicked it and had yet to stop it. There was little time to look to it. He turned back to the doors, checking lights and shutting the door.

"As I was saying," he continued once the door was shut on Bonnie. No matter what, he had to get these recordings done. The camera was pulled up on Foxy, who was peeking from behind his curtain. "You're in no real danger."


	4. Free

Fritz looked from the paycheck in his left hand to the pink slip in his right. The check was only for one night's pay. Not that it mattered. Money was money.

He smirked at the pink slip. The manager had been dim eyed when they'd giving it, yet spoke in a matter of fact tone of voice, kind of like the tone teachers used to use on him in school.

"You were a promising employee."

The made no comment on all the nights Fritz had skipped work.

If getting fired from that nightmare was a punishment, then he'd take it.


	5. Odor

It was funny to think how time made opinions change. It used to be that Mike hated the fan, with its constant noise. It had seemed like nothing but a waste of power.

Now, he loved it. It was hard not to, when sweat was constantly falling down his face while his heart raced. No matter how much deodorant he used, his pits stank. Whether he liked it or not, Mike had to sweat it out.

There was another good thing about the fan. It kept smells away, strange ones that Mike would smell certain nights and never quite identify.


	6. Under the Sun

Being the day shift night guard wasn't so bad. Jeremy got a pay raise and he didn't have to risk dying. The kids were nice, some even drawing him pictures. The cheese pizza was good, at least once he got used to it.

Still, not everything was perfect. He kept his eyes open, watching for anyone suspicious. Less people came due to recent incidents, which only gave the company more stress.

Jeremy couldn't blame them. The kids deserved to be safe.

The animatronics thought the same thing; he was now one of the only adults they didn't eye with suspicion.


	7. Study

It was almost funny, once he thought about it. The pile of books that had been on Mike's desk the night before were gone. There was no point in letting his (far too expensive) textbooks sit and collect dust. After the previous night's incidents, Mike had learned the hard way that studying on the job could put him in mortal danger.

I'm not dying tonight, Mike reminded himself. I'm just going to get this work done and get my cash.

This was no job where he could study while working.

For once, there were things more important than Mike's grades.


	8. Stuffed with Love

Various knickknacks had begun to collect dust on Mike's desk. Perhaps it was a way to show the passing of time, a changed office as Mike grew more and more comfortable with it.

He'd thought that getting the pink slip on his seventh night meant his life would go back to normal. Instead, he got a call two days later from his boss begging him to come back and offering a raise.

Mike looked to the stuffed toys on his desk. He doubted when he saw the animatronics' true forms that night, that they would be as soft and cute.


End file.
